dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sandal Feddic
} |name = Sandal Feddic |image = SandalDAII.png |px = 270px |gender = Male |race = Dwarf |family = Bodahn Feddic (Foster father) |location = Dragon Age: Origins: Lothering Party Camp Fort Drakon Witch Hunt: Circle Tower Dragon Age II: Hightown Deep Roads Hawke Estate |caste = No caste (surfacer) |voice = Yuri Lowenthal |markup = 1.15 |markdown = 0.25 |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Witch Hunt Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser (mentioned) }} Sandal Feddic is a dwarven rune savant and the adopted son of Bodahn, a surface dwarf merchant. Background Bodahn Feddic of the Merchant caste found Sandal when he was five years old while searching for ancient dwarven artifacts in a location past and below the Aeducan Thaig. Sandal was a young boy with hair pale like marble and clear blue eyes and no Blight could be seen in him. The boy was within a chamber that contained a glittering wall depicting ancient tales of heroes and Paragons. Elves, dwarves, dragons and other unknown creatures were also depicted, in a mosaic filled with gold and gems. When Bodahn asked Sandal what he was doing there, Sandal told him that "They're coming". A few moments later, the party heard darkspawn screeching and ran to survive. Even though Sandal was not alarmed, Bodahn picked him up and brought him to Orzammar, acting as his foster father ever since. According to Carta dwarves, Sandal looks like a half-dwarf Aeducan bastard who went missing years earlier and whose mother was either an elf or a human.Mentioned in Legacy DLC. After a few years in Orzammar, Bodahn was accused of stealing by a noblewoman, and was jailed awaiting for his trial. To avoid execution, Bodahn bribed the guards and escaped to the surface along with his adopted son; the father is working as a merchant and Sandal as a rune enchanter and crafter. According to Bodahn, Sandal may be lyrium-addled due to his exposure to lyrium in the Deep Roads. He also claims that the Circle of Magi declared Sandal a savant and may have desired to keep Sandal for study or in order to enchant for them.As mentioned by Bodahn in Dragon Age II. Sandal is unable to care for himself and has a limited mental capacity for common tasks (such as conversation, where he usually replies with one word answers), while excelling at enchanting and runecrafting. Sandal can enchant weapons (and, in the DLC campaign Witch Hunt, armor) when provided runes. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins ''Witch Hunt Dragon Age II Dragon Age Inquisition Inventory Witch Hunt }} Dragon Age II Sandal can be encountered during The Last Straw selling provisions at The Gallows. Quotes Dragon Age II * "I saw something nasty in the woodshed." (Reference to "Cold Comfort Farm" novel and film.) * (About Orana) "She smells like cinnamon buns." Dialogue * Sandal: Can I have some Salamanders, please? * Bodahn: Don't do it, that's where the boom comes from, I think. * Sandal: One day the magic will come back. All of it. Everyone will be just like they were. The shadows will part, and the skies will open wide. * Bodahn: Huh. What's this? * Sandal: When he rises, everyone will see. * Bodahn: By the ancestors, what's gotten into you, my boy? * Sandal: Enchantment? * Bodahn: Hmph. That's more like it. Trivia * During the Deep Roads expedition in Dragon Age II, Sandal will be found surrounded by darkspawn corpses. According to him, he blew them up with an enchantment, simply saying "Boom", although the frozen ogre next to him was "Not enchantment!" During the final mission of the game, he is surrounded by the corpses of abominations and demons, an homage to his appearance in Fort Drakon at the culmination of Dragon Age: Origins. * When talked to in Hawke's Estate, Sandal will sometimes mention a scary old lady telling him bad things in his head. * When examining the upstairs banister in your Hightown Mansion in Dragon Age II, Hawke notices handprints on the chandelier. Hawke suggests Sandal has been swinging from it. Alternatively, if Merrill lives in the estate, Hawke will say that she has been swinging on it. The same happens when examining the bed (Sandal or Merrill jumping on the bed). * When Hawke speaks with their mabari after acquiring the estate, Sandal will be in a "conversation" with it where they bark back and forth. Bodahn says they're having a good conversation. This is similar to dialogue between Sten and the Warden's dog in Dragon Age: Origins, although much less aggressive. * There appears to be a slight continuity error with Sandal in the timeline. Sandal is seen in Kirkwall a year after the Battle of Denerim with his father Bodahn on the Deep Roads Expedition. He stays in Kirkwall for the next three years, yet he is seen in Witch Hunt, which happens two and a half years after the Blight. However, it is possible that Bodahn and Sandal moved back and forth from Kirkwall to Ferelden over the course of three years due to the trade purposes of their traveling business. *When spoken to in Hawke's Estate, Sandal will sometimes say "That big tower in the lake is scary," to which Bodahn replies with "He means the Gallows and I quite agree." * Bodahn will mention to Hawke during The Deep Roads Expedition that Sandal has burned down their house twice by accident using enchantments. Gallery Sandal HoDA promotional.jpg|Promotional image of Sandal in Heroes of Dragon Age Sandal HoDA.jpg|In-game image of Sandal in Heroes of Dragon Age Hoda sandal.jpeg|Tier progression of Sandal in Heroes of Dragon Age References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Witch Hunt characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dwarves Category:Surface dwarves Category:Dragon Age: Origins merchants